


Be with me

by pepparminten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Can't have that stupid ending, F/M, Ficlet, Fix-It, Gonna have to do everything ourselves are we, HEA, Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepparminten/pseuds/pepparminten
Summary: The ending of TRoS didn't happen. That's it. That's the fic(let).SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 85
Kudos: 295





	Be with me

_Be with me,_ he thinks. _Be with me. Let this work. Let this work._ This must work, because his heart is tearing apart and _be with me, be with me. Please._

A small, cold hand lands upon his where it rests on her stomach and she stirs in his arms and he almost goes out with relief. She blinks, he blinks, _is this real?_ This is real. Rey is smiling and he feels his face reciprocate and it’s been years, it’s been so long and his face feels weird but it’s just so, _so right_ and she gasps his name, _his name_ , and her hand is now on his face and he wants to kiss her, finally-

and then _she_ kisses _him._

It’s like life itself is breathed back into his lungs. 

He’s smiling properly, now. Rey is beaming. They’re radiant, they must be, the Force is singing around them, humming with energy and _light_ , it’s so much light it feels like he’s overpouring with it and maybe he is, because there’s wetness running down his face and he kisses her again. And again.

They have to squeeze to fit into the cockpit of Luke’s X-wing. Rey is actually giggling as she wriggles to fit into his lap and it’s the sweetest sound he’s ever heard. He can kiss the nape of her neck from where he’s sitting. He does.

He goes with her to Tattooine. Watches her bury the sabers deep in the sand, revels as she ignites her own, golden yellow one. His own, new saber hangs from his hip. The blade glows purple when lit and it gives him a sense of balance. Of peace. Of remembrance of what was, and what is. Peace, and purpose. He’s so engrossed in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice the woman with the animal until she speaks. He lets Rey handle the conversation, happy to be at her side, letting her lead the way.

“Rey who?” asks the woman and his eyes snap to Rey. He knows this is a sensitive topic for her, knows how she struggles with her legacy. Then he feels it, just a second before Rey turns her head and looks over her shoulder.

Faintly outlined in blue against the sand, they look like a mirage. His heart tugs at the sight of his mother, wrenches at the sight of his uncle. A whirlwind of feelings roar inside him, but strongest of all is sorrow. Sorrow that he never got to say goodbye. That he never got to apologize. That he never got an apology. That closure is so hard to reach. But he gives a small nod, and a little smile. The smile his mother gives him back could thaw Hoth. His uncle looks at peace. That, at least, is something.

Rey takes his hand. She looks away from the Force ghosts, away from the past, up at him. Her features are so soft and lovely. 

“Rey Skywalker,” she says, smiling up at him and he feels like he’s about to lift from the sand from the pride that swells in him. Yes. She, if anyone, can bear that name, make it something new, make it worth something. And maybe, someday, he’ll take that name too. But only in a proper ceremony, when they are bound together not only by the Force, not only by their love, but by vows and laws too. And he’ll take the name not for its legend, not for its legacy, but for her.

For her, he’d give everything. 

And as the woman leaves, he kisses Rey in the sundown. She snakes her arms around his waist, presses her cheek to his chest, closes her eyes. They stand like that for a while, and he watches the binary suns go down. Another night, to be followed by another day. 

Another day with her. 

Another day of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments and kudos if you feel like it. Much love <3


End file.
